The present invention relates ,to a display unit and more specifically, to a display unit adapted to fit into the support grip of a suspended ceiling over a fluorescent light fixture. The display unit can be assembled and installed easily and without any tools.
Prior art display units adapted to be attached to the ceiling of stores in order to provide advertising space were either molded in one piece or relied upon clips and/or screws to hold the display together. The latter type required tools to assemble and were therefore, assembled at a central distributing point, such as an advertising agency, and transported to the stores preassembled. Due to the above, these display units were bulky and could not be easily transported to stores in, for example, the trunk of a salesman's car.
Prior art display units did not allow the individual panels thereof to be easily replaced and the message printed thereon could not be changed. Additionally, these display units required screws, clips or some other attaching means to attach them to the ceiling, and if illumination was required, a separate light source and electrical connection was required. The above defects and design prevented salesmen from installing these units themselves Instead, the units had to be shipped to the store in trucks and installed by trained installation personnel.